There is conventionally known of a communication standard called the LTE-Advanced Pro (refer to Non-Patent Literature 2), which has been developed from the LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1) of the 3GPP that is a communication standard of a mobile communication system. In this LTE-Advanced Pro, specifications for providing communications to devices for the IoT (Internet of Things) in recent years have been formulated. Furthermore, the fifth-generation mobile communication coping with a simultaneous connection to a large number of terminal apparatuses (also called as “UE (user equipment)”, “mobile station”, “communication terminal”) such as devices for the IoT, a reduction of delay time, etc. is being studied (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 3).